Morning WakeUp Call for Dislestia
by badboylover24
Summary: A parody of a scene from Shrek the Third. Also mentions of three characters from another favorite show of mine which I do not own. I also do not own anthing else in this fanfic. This is a parody. Synopsis is in the story itself.


**Morning Wake-Up Call for Dislestia**

**Summary:** A Dislestia parody of the morning scene from _Shrek the Third_. Celestia and Discord enjoy a romantic morning together before they get a huge wake-up call.

DCDCDC*~*~*DCDCDC*~*~*DCDCDC

Princess Celestia opened her eyes from sensing the lights of dawn summoning her to begin the sunrise. And to the sound of soft breathing from the bed's second occupant. The Alicorn slowly turned her head and smiled at the sleeping Discord snoozing away the dawn. He just looks so adorable when he's asleep…and holding her in his arms like a teddy bear. It's definitely wonderful to have his strong arms around her now that they're betrothed.

Yes, Discord and Celestia are betrothed. He proposed to her, and she said yes. Their future marriage will crown her queen, and Discord will rule by her side as her king. While she'll still rule over the Ponies of Equestria, he will rule over the mystical creatures of Equestria that are _not_ Ponies. And together, the two will keep the balance of harmony and chaos of their kingdom.

She'll enjoy more of their cuddling in a bit, but for now, she has one task to perform quickly first. Removing his eagle arm from her waist gently, Celestia slowly and carefully got out of their bed so as to not wake her love and to raise the sun. As she walked out to the balcony, Discord cracked one eye open and smiled after his Alicorn. He was curious about what it'll be like to watch his future queen work, so he held up his head with the palm of his lion paw and opened both eyes.

Celestia, unaware of her lover watching her, reared up on her back legs and spread her wings out wide. She then focused on her Sunrise Spell, her horn glowing gold, and slowly but gracefully raised the sun up from the horizon.

Discord sighed silently at the beautiful display. The golden rays brightened her body with a golden glow. Her glowing smiled and closed eyes made her look peaceful and alive. The Draconequus can tell that he's marrying a magnificent mare even before she raised the sun. Seeing her going back down on all four hooves and folding back her wings, Discord quickly lied back down on the bed and closed his eyes.

Returning to the bedroom, Celestia smiled when she found him still asleep. She's so glad she didn't disturb him; he would be disappointed to find her out of bed to raise the sun. She then climbed back into bed…only to have Discord wrap her arms around her and pull her into his chest. She gave out a surprised giggle as he then kissed her cheek.

"Morning, early bird," he purred with a chuckle.

"Good morning to you too, tiger," she cooed with half-closed eyes. She let out a small laugh as he ran a talon up and down her stomach.

"Tickling…" she giggled.

"I know," he whispered into her ear. "Isn't it wonderful?" He then hugged her as he kissed her swan-like neck, earning him a moan of pleasure from his future bride…

BOOM! Discord jumped with a start when the bedroom doors burst open. His heart's pounding a bit faster as the Cutie Mark Crusaders jumped onto the bed and gave him and a giggling Celestia a good-morning hug. As they were, Pinkie Pie (the one who opened the door) bounced in, singing the good-morning song:

"Good morning, good morning

See the sun shining through

Good morning, good morning

To you (Celestia) and you (Discord) and YOU (CMCs)!" As she was singing, Twilight, Spike, and the other four Ponies came in. And Twilight held a clipboard with her horn's magic.

Discord rubbed his eyes with a heavy sigh. Why does he keep forgetting that he and Celestia asked those six to help plan their wedding and attend to royal duties prior to said ceremony?

"Ah'right, git along, lil' fillies," Applejack said to the Cutie Mark Crusaders. "We have some important stuff to discuss with the Princess."

"Okay, sis," Apple Bloom replied before she, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo hopped off of the bed and trotted out of the room.

"Oh, those little fillies," Fluttershy giggled sweetly. "They're growing up so fast."

"Not fast enough," Discord mumbled as Twilight went up to Celestia.

"Sorry to bother you, Princess," the Unicorn said, looking into her clipboard, "but you and Discord have a big day ahead of you. Aside from the wedding preparations, you are also expecting a visit from Princess Bubblegum from the Land of Ooo, along with her two adventure-hero friends Finn and Jake."

"Great," Discord said with an enthusiastic smile. "Let's get started!" Then he threw the covers over his head and tried to get back to sleep. Apparently, he said it out of sarcasm.

"C'mon, sleepy head," Rainbow teased with a laugh. "Time's a-wastin'!" She then grabbed the covers and pulled them off of him. And Spike yelped and covered his eyes.

"Oh, Spike," Rarity said to him reassuringly, "there is no need to worry. He has boxer shor—" She stopped when he saw the design on the Draconequus' boxer shorts.

"Oh, Discord, can't you choose a different design than _that_?" she asked, pointing in disgust at the cotton-candy-clouds-raining-chocolate-milk design. Discord lifted the pillow covering his head up and glared at the beautiful Unicorn.

"At least it's not anything demonic," he protested grumpily. He then placed the pillow back over his head with a "Jeez…" Celestia simply laughed, knowing this is something Discord has to get used to.


End file.
